Jagger Froid
Mickelback Jaggernaut Froid, also known as Jagger Froid, Mick Jagger, and AAAAHHHH IT'S THAT THING RUN AWAY, is an evil, shape-shifting alien turned legendary musician. Born in the Black Hole Galaxy, Froid has served above and below Red Falcon, gone toe to toe with Bill Rizer and Lance Bean, and made some amazing music across the entire UnWorld. Early Life Born Mickelback, the alien from beyond the stars, Froid hails from the Black Hole Galaxy. What makes it unique is that the galaxy itself is surrounded by a giant black hole, instead of having a black hole in its center like any other self-respecting galaxy. Needless to say, Mickelback's childhood often put him under pressure. Since only the hardiest alien could ever survive such conditions, Mickelback did just that and more: he commandeered his first alien space tank when he was 10, and destroyed his first solar system when he was 11. He used his space tank to fly into the jurisdiction of Red Falcon, who decided to take him under his wing. Working With Red Falcon When Mickelback first met Red Falcon, he immediately challenged him to a fight and won, mostly with the help of his tank. Although the tank itself was destroyed in the fight, Mickelback was transformed, both physically and spiritually. He shortened his name to Jagger Froid, commanding Red Falcon's forces during the events of Super C. Following his defeat on the UnWorld at the hands of Bill and Lance, Froid surrendered control of Red Falcon's army to its original leader, who mercifully agreed to let Froid serve under him. Then, in the events of Contra III: The Alien Wars, Froid and Red Falcon were both defeated even more mercilessly than last time, which demoralized Froid so much that he quit the world-conquering business for good. He wanted to undergo a new transformation, shape-shifting into a human and (probably) living out the rest of his days as such. Making Music Froid shortened his name once again, this time to Mick Jagger, and tried to use his former ties to the alien world to find himself a musical coach. Through a frenemy of a cousin of Red Falcon, he happened upon a tribe of Predators, who couldn't technically sing but mimicked whichever sound they heard, and that's about all you need in the music business, right? Jagger trained with the Predators for roughly two years before gleaning the talent he needed to become a professional musician. The UnWorld loved him, he had houses on almost every continent, and he even got his own theme song. Theme Song Jagger's theme song, "Moves Like Jagger", is a fascinating piece of work. What many people don't know about it, however, is that it contains multiple references to Mick Jagger's previous life as Jagger Froid within its lyrics. "I don't need to try to control you/Look into my eyes and I'll own you" refers to Jagger's abandonment of his desire to control the UnWorld, since he essentially already owns his people through his fame and fortune. "Baby it's hard/And you feel like you're broken and scarred" refers to Froid's encounters with Bill and Lance, which left him exactly how the lyrics suggest. The "car" mentioned several times in the song is either thought to be Froid's shattered battle tank or one of his many status symbols that he acquired upon finding success with his music. The most obvious reference, "If I share my secret/You're gonna have to keep it", suggests a hidden threat to those who try to uncover Mick Jagger's past identity. Category:Aliens Category:Guys who make kickass music Category:Complete Monsters Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Legends Category:Bad Guys In Disguise As Good Guys